role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
MouseMask
MouseMask (マウスマスク Mausumasuku) is a Nocturne with a mouse motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturne, a Nocturne from Universe-222 and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality MouseMask comes off as much more comical and quirky compared to her associates, fueled by her eccentric and unusual behavior. However despite this, MouseMask is just as dangerous as her teammates. MouseMask is highly intelligent (even if she can over-exaggerate her intelligence) and very tech savvy, being able to construct the most deadliest weapons for her side and the most advanced technology to assist themselves. Her relationship with CatMask and HyenaMask is mostly one-sided, as she sees herself as more useful, intelligent and mature than the two, due to her role as the tech girl and demands more respect that she may or may not deserve. As such, she doesn't seem to get along well with them, feeling she is picked on and mistreated by them and believes that whenever their plans fail it's never her fault. In the battlefield, MouseMask tends to be very explosive, but also rushes through combat sometimes as she likes to get things done fastly so she can move onto bigger and better projects. She also dislikes being interrupted, being treated as like a younger annoying sibling by CatMask and is overall a dry, petty and cynical Nocturne. History Backstory Not much is known about her past. What is known is that MouseMask lived a most normal life and was discovered to be a gifted mechanic at the very young age of six. She recently became a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, and became working under CobraMask along with CatMask and HyenaMask. Debut: The Cat Creeps MouseMask first appeared when she was seen assisting CatMask by hiding out in a manhole. As FlamingoMask chased CatMask in the city, she led him to a trap---MouseMask sprang out from the manhole and grabbed FlamingoMask by the legs, then dragging him into the sewers. As FlamingoMask wondered what just happened, MouseMask then approached him, intimidating him (or at least trying to be) with her glowing goggles and her arm cannons. However she didn't get far, as FlamingoMask then shot his Flamingo Beam at her, sending MouseMask back against some pipes, which she bounced back against repeatedly, giving FlamingoMask enough time to escape. Later on, as HyenaMask regrouped with CatMask, MouseMask then burst out from the ground and joined them. MouseMask also announced her name during her, CatMask's and HyenaMask's roll call for their introduction of the Chaos Shadowblood Triumvirate. MouseMask then got ready to battle FlamingoMask's forces. Triple Devil Strategy MouseMask was the third one to fight against FlamingoMask's forces, focusing on mainly fighting against the Units, Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri. She was given a lot of heat, being repeatedly getting shot at by their attacks. MouseMask retaliated by firing her Arm Cannons against them, however she then found herself in hot water as SaberMask then came in and grabbed her by the neck. She asked who he was, to which SaberMask responded that he was her worst nightmare. SaberMask then threw MouseMask against several walls, doing some damage against her. All four Units then went over and started beating down on MouseMask, to which MouseMask then yelled for CatMask's help to do something, but CatMask retorted that she herself was busy as well. Sick of getting ganged up on, MouseMask then fired an EMP wave against the Units, temporarily disabling them. SaberMask then came down however and fought back against MouseMask some more, repeatedly slamming her head down against the ground over and over, much to her displeasure. As SaberMask stabbed his blade against her, MouseMask then kicked and blasted off of him. When that didn't work, she then activated her Rocket Boots and flew up in the air, finally managing to shake him off. All seemed well, until again SaberMask leaped back up and grabbed MouseMask; hurling her to Neo SquidMask's area. MouseMask then rolled aways, regrouping with CatMask. MouseMask then regrouped with CatMask and HyenaMask, as now was the time to activate the Shadow Typhoon. MouseMask joined her associates and the three evil Shadowbloods then took up in the sky, spinning around and around in their Shadow Typhoon. The three together much damage, but were soon stopped by SaberMask's Eagle form's Double Wind Slash, defeating them finally. MouseMask retreated soon along with CatMask and HyenaMask when CatMask opened a portal for them to escape too back to their base. As the three made it back to the Shadowland Cave, CobraMask greeted them and seemed to show disappointment in their failure. MouseMask initially tried pinning the blame on HyenaMask, but CobraMask wouldn't have it. Regardless, CobraMask punished MouseMask and the other two by delivering a agonizing strain against them. CobraMask then told MouseMask, CatMask and HyenaMask that they would have to retake their training and that he would take care of FlamingoMask instead then. Feel the Pain! The Overbearing RaccoonMask Pt. 1 MouseMask made a brief appearance in the RP where she was summoned forth by CobraMask once again, along with HyenaMask and CatMask to go seek RaccoonMask, as he had returned to them. MouseMask did as she told and then went out with her comrades. Feel the Pain! The Overbearing RaccoonMask Pt. 2 MouseMask appeared with HyenaMask and CatMask to regroup with RaccoonMask, greeting him. She initially tried to introduce him, but she wasn't good at it, so CatMask did it instead. Later on during the fight with RaccoonMask, FlamingoMask, SaberMask and Goju, MouseMask popped in and maingly fought off Goju. MouseMask flew in and fired her arm cannons at both FlamingoMask and Goju. Goju then fired his atomic ray at MouseMask's legs, attempting to hit her rocket boots. MouseMask then landed down, getting ready for more combat on land. Goju then kicked at MouseMask's face, to which MouseMask then fired her arm cannons at Goju and his area. Not amused with Goju's remarks, MouseMask then fired her rocket fists against Goju, to which they then returned back to her after doing their job. MouseMask and Goju then fought each other some more for a while, until then Goju then delivered a powerful punch to MouseMask's gut, sending her afar and defeating her. MouseMask then later retreated and met back at the Shadowland Cave, along with RaccoonMask. A Hollow Epilogue Of Sorts MouseMask briefly appeared in the RP to greet ChameleonMask, FlyMask and the Shadelinqs. Operation: Shade MouseMask appeared near the beginning of the RP, where she and her mentor KumoMask were busy working on a machine, disguised a human nurse, with several Shadelinq Doctors working with her. Once RaccoonMask and GokiMask then arrived, asking for the "Shade" drug. MouseMask then shed her disguise and showed it off, then also telling the side effects along with KumoMask. Afterwards, MouseMask then resumed building the secret machine along with KumoMask. Ghostly Activity MouseMask appeared in the RP briefly carrying some heavy equipment by herself and groaning, up until she then spotted GhostMask and hid in fear. Soon GhostMask then approached her, asking for any info on the heroes; to which she then obligied to assist, though she was still creeped out by him. SkunkMask's Last Chance MouseMask was one of the few Brotherhood of Shadowblood members to watch SkunkMask spying on FlamingoMask from the view of his camera. SaberMask vs. ScorpionMask MouseMask acted as part of the audience cheering on ScorpionMask to defeat SaberMask. Scare Tactics MouseMask appeared halfway in the RP where she then appeared to assist GhostMask in his plan, burrowing out from underground and opening fire at FlamingoMask. As her and GhostMask proceeded to gang up on FlamingoMask some more, FlamingoMask then changed into his Alicanto form, making their attacks go right through him. Soon, MouseMask and GhostMask then retreated as their plan was beginning to fall through, however they managed to leave behind quite the scars. Abilities & Arsenal * Genius Intellect: What she lacks in much powers, she makes up for an excellent mind. MouseMask is very intelligent, being able to create new weapons and inventions for herself and her comrades to use against their enemies and also to make things more convienent for them. Most of her own weapons were created by herself, sometimes out of scrap, but she prefers to build or create weapons or inventions out of the most high quality materials she can find. * Artificial Limbs: MouseMask's fake limbs are actually robotic enhancements she built for herself in order to make her appear taller and to give herself a better arsenal, in order to make up for her lack of any real powers. So far, only a few have been shown, but they are: ** Rocket Boots: MouseMask's boots are capable of taking off, giving her the ability to fly with them at precisely Mach 16. When flying, they emit green flames. ** Arm Cannons: MouseMask's robotic arms can shift into cannons that she can use to fire out green energy blasts from out of her cannons. They are able to minimal or maximum damage, varying on how much energy is put into it. ** EMP Emission Wave: MouseMask can release an electromagnetic pulse wave that is able of disabling machinery. ** Energy Shield: MouseMask can also create herself a small shield she can use to protect herself from incoming attacks. ** Rocket Fists: MouseMask can launch out both of her mechanical fists our from her sockets of her mechanical arms out like rockets and they can return to her after usage. * Enhanced Engineering: MouseMask is an excellent engineer, being able to build a vast amount of advanced technology and weapons and can also repair and fix the most broken down of equipment. * Goggles: MouseMask also has enhanced goggles that can further enhance her vision. With these goggles, she can see through either thermally, X-Ray vision, Night Vision or see through other materials. They can also glow intensely in the dark. * Burrowing: MouseMask can burrow underground or go through tunnels at fast speeds. * Gnawing: MouseMask can gnaw on materials such as electric wires even like a real mouse and suffer no ill effects. This has not been used yet in RP. * Shadow Typhoon: A synchronous attack that MouseMask can perform along with CatMask and HyenaMask. In order to do this attack, the three must leap in the air and hold each others hands. They will them begin to spin around and around in the air like a spinning top, creating hurricane strong winds and making an energy barrier around themselves that will deflect energy blasts back against their foes. The longer they use this attack however, the more energy will deplete from themselves. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, MouseMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing her to blend in the darkness, making her able to be unseen by many. She can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. It's unknown if she truly has yet or not, but it's likely she might. * Human Form: MouseMask can take on a human form. * Mouse Barrier: MouseMask can create a green-colored energy barrier to trap her foes around with. Weaknesses * Light Energy: MouseMask is weak to light energy. * No Special Powers: MouseMask lacks much powers, so she relies on technology to assist her in combat. * Cowardice: If out of her best guns and feeling failure approaching, MouseMask will most likely be the first one to leave the battlefield. Quotes Trivia * MouseMask was something of a late addition in the Brotherhood of Nocturnes planning, as evidenced by her absence in the "The Heat of Your Desire" RP. This is because Gallibon was back and forth with the char, deciding or not whether she was necessary at first. However in the end she was added, due to Gallibon feeling she was too good to pass and would make a good dynamic with CatMask and HyenaMask. * Her mask is an homage to the mice's faces in the Art Spiegelman comic book, Maus. * Her "limbs" are fake; as they are actually artificial limbs built by herself to appear taller. Her actual size is around three feet. * Her association with CatMask is ironic, given that cats and mice are usually portrayed as enemies (although MouseMask appears to be somewhat cynical and doubtful towards CatMask). * She is the third female Nocturne with a mammalian animal motif. The first was BunnyMask and the second was CatMask. * She is the youngest member of the Brotherhood of Nocturne, being of 19 years of age. * Her being very tech savvy and mouse motif is also a small nod to the computer mouse. * Prior to her current design, MouseMask was originally designed as much more smaller and more simplistic outfit, also appearing to be somewhat tomboyish in look. However it was then updated to her current design to fit the character better. * Originally MouseMask was going to be male. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Kaijin Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Teenager Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs